


Smoldering Coals

by freebird97



Series: On Fire’s Wind [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/pseuds/freebird97
Summary: This fire may no longer burn, but, the coals still smolder.





	Smoldering Coals

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3, alas! I post this just before I leave to California for another vacation. I hope you enjoy~.

When your feet touch the ground and your vision returns you automatically move to look at Akira. When you see him the final bits of familiar blue flames are dispersing and revealing his normal wear—an ivory tunic, dark vest, and dark trousers finished with tall boots. His gaze flickers to you before turning to Ryuji, who has also changed out of his thief attire. “Go to the others and give them these,” he hands him the documents. “We’ll forge a plan after I’ve explained everything to Y/N.”

The blond male nods and walks away. The whole time your pointed gaze doesn’t leave the ebony haired male. “Everything?” You ask, eyes narrowed. When he nods relief washes through you. Being left in the dark is a terrible thing, especially when it’s done by those that you love. “Okay. I will not speak unless prompted.”

“Thank you.” He reaches out and caresses your cheek before reaching for your hand. Once your fingers are intertwined he leads you to a chair—the teleportation magic used had brought you to the foyer of the hideout—and you both sit down.

Silence passes between the two of you for what seems like forever. His eyes are trained upon your still entwined hands while a thumb gently rubs across your knuckles. Even for one so hard to read you can tell Akira is nervous. Such a strange emotion coming from one often confident; it throws you a little off-guard to see him like this.

He clears his throat before finally finding his words. “As you’re well aware by now, I’m not human. I told you before that I’m a pariah due to my social status. That is untrue in part. My poor social status comes from what I am, not from whom I was born to.” Gray eyes reach up, searching you for any change in expression. You had already put that all together, so you feel no surprise. “The reason I can use magic is because...because.” Akira swallows thickly, eyes shifting to the side. Seconds tick by then he sighs, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “I s’pose it’d be best to show instead of tell.”

Those beautiful gray eyes of his close once again. You don’t notice any magic this time, but than again it may be because there’s only a bit being used. It doesn’t matter however, for just one blink reveals what has occurred.

“This is what I am,” he murmurs.

You’re captivated instantly. Whatever illusion he had over himself had been potent, for his true appearance is something you’ve only seen in old tomes. Akira’s shale colored eyes have been replaced with carmine so bright you swear it glows. The color is especially noticeable due to the state of his pupils; they’ve turned slitted like a cats in bright lighting. The big difference, however, is atop his head. Just a few inches past his hairline grows a pair of obsidian colored horns. For the most part they’ve grown straight, but some inches from the ends they curl once than have grown inward.

Fascinated, you reach up a hand. You look to Akira before touching them and once he’s given a nod of approval you do that. Carefully, you run a few fingers over the surface of the right horn. They’re as smooth as you believed them to be, but once an inch above his hair they turn ridged.

You can’t help yourself, you have to speak up. “You’re part dragon?” Is the inquiry that falls from your lips. He nods in confirmation. “Mh, a reasonable explanation.”

“You...you do not mind?”

“Of course not.” Barely you manage to stop your inquisitive touches. Once moved away you grab one of his hands and fit it between both of yours. “You’re well aware of my view on the supernatural community. My father and I are related by marriage, but not by blood. Thank the heavens for that, too, in light of recent findings.”

Akira looks away, bashful. “Aye. Forgive me for not speaking to you ‘pon that sooner. I wanted definitive proof.”

“I understand. But why didn’t you tell me about you being part dragon?”

That bashful looks turns a shade darker. “Admittedly, I was afraid you would find my appearance unappealing.”

You can’t help but to laugh. You turn ashamed of it seconds later. “Now you must forgive me. Akira, I could care less about physical appearances. All that matters is who you are.” At your next sentence, its your turn to be bashful. “And besides, your true appearance I find very attractive. The glamor doesn’t hold a candle to the truth.”

You see him look back at you. When he does, he reaches up his free hand and grabs lightly unto your chin, then guides you to look at him. “Is that so?” He purrs, the sound meaning something much different now that you know what he is. It sends your heart into a race and makes it difficult to breath. “How fascinating. I’ll make sure to show my true colors alone around you every hour, then.”

He kisses you. It’s slow, yet holds just as much meaning as every other kiss you two share. It leaves you just a breathless as the others, too. When you pull away, you giggle, feeling giddy. He laughs, too, both of you sharing the moment.

Once a brief, but comfortable, silence has passed between you, you voice the question that is most prominent on your mind. “Besides Morgana, who else is not human?”

“How perceptive you are.” He takes his hands away and instead laces one of each of your hands together. “Makoto and Ryuji are the only humans. Makoto is a former priestess who trained under the priestesses of the West; Ryuji was in training to become a knight before he left due to grievances with another older knight. Anne is a succubus, Yusuke is a nine-tailed fox spirit, Futaba is a pure-blooded vampire, and Haru is a Changeling. Morgana and I are the odd ones.”

You nod, fascinated. “You two are the only ones who can use proper magic, then.”

“Indeed. Though my prowess with it is nothing unless Morgana aides me. Whoever his witch was did not know his skills as well as I.”

“It was extraordinary, what you two did. Though, warn me next time you plan to use teleportation magic,” you chide him lightly, giving him a slight scornful look. He bows his head in submission, but is still smiling playfully.

“Yes, Your Highness,” he jokes. Once again, you find yourselves laughing. As you do so he puts his forehead on yours, scooting himself ever closer. So close your knees brush together and send another zing of happiness to the already soaring feeling.

Once done, you stare into each other’s eyes. He squeezes your hand and you squeeze back, smiling wider. Nothing could beat this moment—at least, nothing can beat when you two are happy and not worrying about anything. Every moment you spend together you find yourself falling deeper and deeper for Akira. Like the thief he is, he has stolen your heart and thankfully you’ve stolen his, as well.

This inferno has burned down, but, the coals still smolder.


End file.
